


Five Times Dean Fixed Castiel’s Car and One Time He Didn’t

by raths_kitten



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Human Castiel, M/M, Mechanic Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 11:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13270161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raths_kitten/pseuds/raths_kitten
Summary: After discovering Dean's garage, Castiel falls into an unlucky streak, which causes him to come back and request Dean's help frequently.





	Five Times Dean Fixed Castiel’s Car and One Time He Didn’t

**Author's Note:**

  * For [firefly124](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/gifts).



> Written for firefly124 as part of the Dean/Cas Secret Santa Exchange and based on her prompt: "Dean's a mechanic. Cas knows nothing about cars, which is evident by the shape his car is in when he brings it to Dean's garage." I hope you like it. (Sorry my AU Cas refused to be sassy.)

One

Castiel wrapped his trench coat a little more tightly around himself and looked up to the sky in misery. It didn’t look like it was going to stop raining anytime soon and his cell phone battery was as dead as his car. He had no other choice but to walk into town, hoping to find a mechanic there. Or better yet, an ancient phone booth so he could call AAA.

Of course, he also didn’t have an umbrella. Since he didn’t need one from his parking garage at home to his parking garage at work. He sighed. This was clearly not his day. A few cars passed him but nobody would stop. Thankfully, it only took him a few more minutes to reach the next exit and from there he was able to follow signs proudly proclaiming “Singer & Sons Garage”, which was apparently specialised in fixing classic cars. At least according to the slogan. Maybe his luck had returned after all, since his old Lincoln Continental fit into that category.

It was dark by the time he reached the garage, but he tried the door handle anyway. It opened and he rushed in, immediately leaving a small puddle in front of the counter. His bad conscience made him flush. And it only intensified when a gorgeous looking mechanic in a blue overall entered wiping his hands on an oil stained rag and scowling. 

“We’re closed,” the mechanic stated before he had even fully entered the room. But then he stopped, giving Castiel a once-over, and then he seemed to change his mind. “But I can make an exception.”

Castiel closed his eyes and sighed in relief. “That would be very generous of you. Thank you.”

The mechanic smiled a little. “Generous. That’s what they call me.” He winked and came around to join Castiel, already peering around him to the outside. “Your car is…?”

“A few miles down the road. It just stopped.” Castiel passed his hand through his hair sheepishly, cringing when it came away wet. Dammit, he must look like a drenched cat. “Sorry for dripping all over your floor, by the way.”

“Don’t worry about it,” the mechanic shrugged and held out his hand. “I’m Dean.”

“Castiel,” he replied, waiting for the immediate double take or joke that usually followed his introductions. But the mechanic’s eyes just lit up. Then Dean bit his lip, as if stifling the comment he was about to make.

“Alright, Cas. So your car just broke down? Anything happened beforehand?” Dean went back to business.

Castiel cocked his head, confused about the nickname, but he couldn’t say he hated it. Especially coming from Dean’s lips. He unconsciously licked his own, then stammered out his reply. “Uhm, no?”

“Well, that sucks.” Dean grabbed a tool box from behind the counter and mentioned for Castiel to join him. “Cars are not supposed to be unreliable like that. What are you driving?”

They made their way through a backdoor and to a tow truck. “A Lincoln Continental,” Castiel replied. Dean’s eyes widened, but again he didn’t comment. “I’m sorry for getting the seat wet,” Castiel apologized when he climbed into the passenger side of the truck.

“Don’t worry about it. It’s not my car.” Dean winked again and Castiel felt a little weak in the knees. “I wouldn’t let you get in my baby like that though.” Dean looked him up and down again. “You’d have to lose a few layers first.”

Castiel choked, imagining stripping in front of Dean. Shit. He had to get a grip on himself. “Y…your baby?”

Dean started the car and turned on the lights, pointing to a sleek black car parked outside. “My baby.”

“Wow. That’s a gorgeous car,” _‘for a gorgeous man’_ , Castiel finished in his mind. Dean’s smile widened and Castiel smiled back. In a way, it made him feel even more shabby though. And here they were going to his broken Continental. With Dean looking like this, and him, still drenched, not even knowing what model Dean’s car was. His smile fell.

Dean drove, following Castiel’s directions. “The car really didn’t do anything though? No smoke coming out anywhere? Weird noises? Lights blinking?” Dean tried again.

“Oh,” Castiel cocked his head. Lights blinking?

“Oh?” Dean stressed.

“Uhm. The, uhm, oil lamp might have been on?” Castiel confessed.

“It might?” Dean raised his eyebrow. “And you still drove on? How long has it been on for?”

“I dunno,” Castiel shrunk in his seat. “Since I started driving, I think?” He didn’t dare to look at Dean’s face again. “But the light is on a lot. My last mechanic told me to ignore it. It’s an old car, the light’s been on and off for a while. He cut the cable that makes the sound that goes with it.”

Dean let out a growl and muttered something unintelligible. They had reached Castiel’s car by now and Dean parked across from it, leaving the lights on as he got out. Castiel was going to join him, but Dean waved him off. “Stay in the car, Cas. You’re drenched enough.”

Castiel was about to protest, but Dean sent him a look that had him gulp and stay in the truck. He watched Dean open the hood, pull something out, look heavenwards and mutter something, then he closed the hood and came back to the truck. 

“There is zero oil in your car, Cas.” Dean informed him. “Or rather, your oil is all over your car, but nothing is left for the motor. Did you know that this can damage the motor irreparably?”

“No?” Castiel tried.

Dean closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “Jesus fuck. You don’t just ignore the fucking oil light. It’s there for a reason.”

“But my last mechanic…” Castiel tried.

“Was a moron,” Dean finished for him. He got in and turned the car around. “I hope for you that your car was smarter than you and gave out before the motor went.”

Castiel winced. Shit. If the motor was done, then so was the car. He knew that much. And he couldn’t afford getting a new car. Besides, shit as it might be, it was _his_ car and he liked it.

After Dean successfully attached the wires to tow the car, he was about as drenched as Castiel. Dean opened his overall and took the top half off as soon as he was back behind the wheel. Underneath he was only wearing a black tee shirt. Castiel gaped. Dean’s arms looked strong enough to maybe even lift him. He flushed once more and quickly averted his gaze before Dean caught him staring.

“Can I take you anywhere?” Dean offered.

“Don’t worry about it,” Castiel shook his head. “I can walk home.”

Dean raised his eyebrow. “You live within walking distance of my garage?”

“Uhm, yes.”

“How do you define walking distance?” Dean asked. “How long will it take you?”

Castiel bit his lip. “Two hours maybe?” But Dean had already taken him on after closing time and he didn’t want to be responsible for keeping him from going home much longer. Besides, he might still pass a phone booth and be able to call a cab.

Dean grunted. “I will not be responsible for giving you pneumonia, Cas.” Dean cranked up the heat in the truck. “I’d rather see you again.” Castiel perked up, but Dean cleared his throat. “To, uh, come pick up your car and all.”

“Oh,” Castiel nodded. “Of course. And you really don’t have to drive me all the way home, Dean, just...”

Dean put his hand on Castiel’s tight, but pulled it back again right away. “Just give me your address.”

Castiel caved and relaxed back into his seat. Before any awkward silence could set in, Dean turned on the radio. It was set on a classic rock station and they spend the rest of their 30 minute drive just listening to the tunes and making casual remarks on the songs. It turned out they both liked classic rock and it was a pleasant drive. Castiel was sad when it ended, but he entered his apartment in good spirits, knowing he would see Dean again the next day, when he could hopefully pick up his car.

**

It turned out that his motor wasn’t broken after all and Dean could fix whatever had caused all of his oil to spill. Since Castiel knew next to nothing about cars, he’d zoned out when Dean was explaining it to him. Dean noticed though and rolled his eyes.

“You should really learn how to take care of your car, you know?” Dean scolded him.

“Do you give lessons?” Castiel tried.

Dean snorted and handed him his keys. “Just promise me that next time you’ll come see me straight away, alright? Stay far away from that other mechanic.”

Castiel nodded. Actually, he hadn’t been kidding when he asked about the lessons. But he took the next best thing. “I promise, Dean,” he held out his hand for Dean to shake. “Thank you.”

Dean shook it with a smile. “No more ignoring warning lights.” He pointed at Castiel.

“I won’t.” Castiel shuffled his feet, unwilling to leave.

“Hey, trench coat,” someone called for him and Castiel startled when he spotted a blonde girl behind the counter. “Got your bill right here.”

“Oh, of course.” Castiel reached for his wallet and turned to meet her. Dean patted him on his back and retreated back to where he’d be fixing more cars.

Castiel stared after him longingly and sighed. Maybe he should have asked him out. But the risk of Dean not being into guys, or even if, probably not into _him_ , was way too great to take. He’d rather keep his hope alive and revel in his fantasies.

“Can I interest you in our offer to do a full inspection of your car?” The girl suggested. “I mean, Dean took a pretty thorough glance at it already, but with a car as, uhm… frequently used as yours, it definitely couldn’t hurt.”

Castiel cocked his head. It would give him a reason to come back.

“Dean would do the inspection, of course,” she added. “He’d be damned if he let some other guy touch your car.” She winked.

“Actually, that would be a great idea. Thank you.” Castiel made an appointment. Because he cared about his car. And he didn’t want to be stranded on the side of the road again. No other reason at all.

 

Two

Castiel was a little disappointed that Dean wasn’t around when he dropped off his car, but when he returned later that day to pick it back up at the agreed upon time, Dean was waiting for him. He wasn’t wearing his overall but instead jeans and a faded, soft looking Led Zeppelin shirt. 

“Hello, Dean,” Castiel greeted, his voice a little lower than usual. His hands itched to touch the fabric of the shirt. And more so, to touch what was underneath the shirt. He bit the inside of his cheek. He shouldn’t be objectifying his mechanic, but damn if he didn’t wish he was in the plot of a cheap porn right now.

“Cas,” Dean nodded, knowing smirk on his lips. And Castiel instantly flushed a deep red once again.

There was nobody else in the garage anymore and Dean showed him to his car. The hood was still popped and Dean explained which parts he had replaced and which would need closer supervision or a little greasing now and then by Castiel himself. And Castiel really wished he could pay attention, but since he already knew he would do none of the things, he was watching Dean’s hands move instead. It’s not like he was averse to a little grease. It was just that he had two left hands and he just knew he’d pull a wrong cord somewhere and end up cutting his breaks by accident or some other dumb thing.

He pulled back a little and subtly checked out Dean’s ass in his tight jeans as he was bent over the car. Castiel watched the muscles in Dean’s back flex and shift as he was still pointing to things under the hood of his car.

“… and you didn’t hear a word of what I just said, did you?” Dean concluded, standing back upright.

“Err, no, I…” Castiel’s eyes widened. Shit. “Grease that regularly?” Castiel tried, pointing in the vague direction of his hood.

“The water tank?” Dean suggested.

“Y…yes?” Fifty / fifty chance. Castiel tried to look confident even though he already knew he failed miserably.

Dean snorted and closed the hood. “Let me rephrase that. Don’t touch anything and come see me regularly.”

“Regularly?” Castiel bit his lip. He could do that. Happily. Even if maybe his bank account might not agree. But so far, prices at this garage were very reasonable.

“Yeah, about twice a year should do.” Dean clarified. “Unless of course anything happens before that. You come see me right away, alright?”

“Ok.” Castiel was disappointed. Six months was a very, very long time. But maybe he got lucky and something else broke down soon.

 

Three

“Dean, your favourite customer is back,” Jo chirped into the garage two weeks later.

“Cas?” Dean rolled out from under the car he was working on. “Uhm, I mean, who? I don’t have favorites.” He cleared his throat, but he knew he couldn’t fool Jo. She knew him way too well by now.

“Alright then. Since you’re busy, I can take care of this one myself.” Jo offered, already turning around to leave.

“What? No.” Dean got up so quickly he forgot about the wrench on his leg. It clattered loudly. “Fuck.”

Jo laughed. “No favorite. Sure.”

“Shut up,” Dean scolded. “What’s wrong with his car this time?”

“Broken taillight,” Jo informed him. “You can fix that while he waits.”

“Huh,” Dean nodded. “You’re busy, too, right? He’d be bothering you up front?”

Jo snorted. “Whatever you need to tell yourself.”

Dean glared at her and passed his hand through her hair, messing it up a little. “Oh hey. You should go fix that.”

“Asshole,” Jo shoved him away. “You’re lucky I love you anyway.”

She said it just as they’d entered the front of the shop and Dean could see Castiel’s crestfallen expression. “You’re my favorite sister,” Dean added quickly, even if they weren’t related by blood. It didn’t change the sentiment.

Jo rolled her eyes. “He’s all yours,” she said with a flourish, before vanishing to the breakroom.

“Hello, Dean,” Castiel, the angelic looking customer appropriately named after an angel, greeted him with that deep voice of his that send shivers down Dean’s spine.

“Heya, Cas.” Dean smiled warmly. “You have a broken taillight, I hear?”

“Yes.” Castiel shrugged. “I got up today and it was broken.”

“Sucks.” Dean led him out to where the Continental was parked when something occurred to him. “Hey, didn’t you say you were parked in a closed lot?” And was Dean imagining things or was Castiel limping a little?

“Err, yes.” Castiel passed his hand through his hair nervously. And yep, he was definitely favoring his right leg.

They’d reached the car and sure enough, the taillight was broken. It looked like a clean break done by a tool. Castiel definitely didn’t drive into something. So why was he acting so shady? “What happened to your leg?”

“I bumped into something.” Castiel cleared his throat. “My, uh, tub. I banged my foot on my tub.”

And Castiel’s adorable flush was back. Dean decided to give him the benefit of the doubt. He was back and that was a good thing. Maybe this time Dean could work up the nerve to ask him out. Then again, he felt pretty straight laced, always in a dark suit and his trench coat. Dean didn’t want to piss off a potential customer. Or worse, have him complain publicly and drive off even more customers. 

“Don’t worry,” he assured Cas, “I’ll have that fixed in no time. You can even stay here and wait.” Dean went back inside to get some tools before he started to work. “Did you piss off one of your neighbors?” Dean asked.

“No, I don’t think so? Why?” Castiel was standing close, watching Dean work.

“Well, this break didn’t happen by itself. It was done deliberately.” Dean observed, taking out the glass and showing it to Castiel. “And fun fact, in movies you sometimes see people kicking out a taillight with their feet. It doesn’t really work like that, thought. You need something serious to break that. A wrench or a hammer or something.”

“I, uh, I did not know that.” Castiel looked away.

“Yeah. If you just kicked at it, trying to break glass, I imagine it would hurt pretty badly.” Dean remarked, watching Castiel squirm out of the corner of his eye.

“Well, I hope they didn’t,” Castiel replied.

“You’re concerned for the troll who dinged your taillight?” Dean looked up.

“I don’t want anybody to get hurt. Nobody deserves pain like this.” Castiel shuffled his unhurt foot a little.

“I agree,” Dean it his lip. He was 90 percent sure that Cas had broken his own taillight on purpose just to come see him. But even if he was right, accusing him would not be the way to play this. “Have you lived there for long?”

“No, I just moved here a few months ago, actually.” 

What followed was a longer conversation about the town they both now lived in, Castiel having just moved a few months prior, and ended with Dean recommending his favorite bar in hopes to see him there soon. Of course he didn’t actually say that last part out loud. 

Dean only charged him 20$ for the parts, since either he just wanted to see Dean again and this would lead to something good, or some asshole really hated Castiel and then he shouldn’t have to pay too much either. And Bobby had made him an official partner of the garage, so he could charge Castiel whatever he felt like. Now Dean just hoped he’d see Castiel again, sooner rather than later.

 

Four

It turned out to be sooner. Just a week later Castiel was back. This time with a broken side mirror.

“Jesus,” Dean remarked. “Someone must really hate you.”

Castiel looked down at the ground. “Maybe it’s random. I don’t think I caused offence.”

“Any of your other neighbors have their cars broken?” Dean questioned.

“Not that I know of,” Castiel replied. “Of course, I can’t know for sure. I don’t, uhm, talk to them much.”

Dean chose not to comment on that. “Could it be a hate crime?”

“Why would it be a hate crime?” Castiel frowned.

Dean passed his hand through his hair. So much for his subtle way of asking Cas if he was gay. He either wasn’t, or he was more clueless than Dean thought. “Never mind, Cas. You’re lucky we have a huge salvage yard out back. I’m sure I can find you a cheap new mirror.”

“Can I come?” Castiel inquired, seemingly eager.

“Sure. But I don’t want you getting your good suit dirty.” Dean used the opportunity to give Cas another once-over. The suit left a lot of to the imagination, but Dean didn’t care if Cas was muscled or not. He was almost as tall as him and his eyes were the clearest blue. Matched with his unruly black hair, he was very much Dean’s type already. 

“Don’t worry about it. It’d be worth it.” Castiel gave him a big smile.

“You like salvage yards, Cas?” Dean teased him.

“I like y…,” Castiel’s voice was suddenly gone and then back almost in a whisper. “Yeah. Salvage yards.”

Dean raised his eyebrow, but smiled at the other man encouragingly. “So, Cas. Tell me about your work.”

Apparently Castiel was a tax accountant, which explained the suit. He didn’t really like to talk about his work much though and turned the tables around pretty quickly, encouraging Dean to ramble on about his work at the garage instead. It turned into a very pleasant hunt through the salvage yard. And if Dean passed two or three mirrors they could have already used just to spend a little more time with Cas, nobody had to know that.

Before Castiel’s car was ready, Dean took a moment to lean back against it. “Listen Cas, I’m concerned this is going to become a streak. I seriously hope they won’t pour sugar down your gas tank next. Because that would be very bad to a car as fragile as yours.”

“Very bad how?” Castiel inquired.

“It could cause a lot of damage to a whole bunch of parts, including the motor.” Dean explained seriously, not wanting Castiel to try this next. “It would also be way more expensive to fix than what you had so far.”

“Oh,” Castiel chewed on his lip and Dean’s eyes narrowed in on the spot. He wanted to move in and lick it better and… Dean quickly shook himself. “How would I know?” Castiel asked, breaking the spell. “That somebody had poured sugar in my tank.”

“Only if it’s too late and your car breaks down after a few minutes of driving,” Dean explained. “You know what? Let me give you my cell phone number, so you can call me if anything like that happens.” He fished out one of his business cards from his back pocket. It was crumpled, but it’d do. Dean quickly scribbled down his private cell phone number on the back. “Do not hesitate to call me, ok?” He stressed.

“Uh, ok.” Castiel nodded, taking the card and putting it in the back of his wallet carefully. “Thank you, Dean.”

“Sure thing, Cas.” Dean winked, hoping he was clear enough with his intentions.

 

Five

It had been another week and Dean hadn’t heard from Castiel. He also didn’t see him at the Roadhouse, the bar he had told him about. Maybe he’d read this all wrong after all. He was beginning to lose hope, when he heard the Continental pull up once again. Dean didn’t know what it said about him that he already recognized the car by the sounds it made, but he did.

“Castiel,” he greeted him outside, arriving just in time to see him climb out of the passenger side.

“Hello, Dean,” Castiel replied in his usual deep timbre.

“Let me guess,” Dean tried. “Somebody stuck something into your keyhole.”

Castiel nodded. “Thankfully it was not the sugar down the tank.”

“U-huh,” Dean nodded. “You seriously have some bad luck lately, Cas.”

“It would seem that way, yes.” Castiel replied. “There’s some twigs stuck in the keyhole.”

“Twigs?” Dean got out his flashlight from one of his overall pockets and inspected the keyhole.

“Or, uhm, something like it. I mean, I think it could be twigs?” Castiel had come over and was leaning close to Dean, peering at the lock as well.

“It’s definitely twigs,” Dean pulled back. “Good guess.” Castiel was again nervous as hell. This dance they were doing would have to stop before Castiel reverted back to more drastic measures. This one was an easy enough fix. “Wait here,” he instructed while he went to get his power vacuum cleaner.

The twigs flew out within mere seconds and Castiel seemed disappointed. “Oh,” he pouted. “That was quick.”

“Yep,” Dean turned the vacuum cleaner off. “You got lucky this time.”

Castiel’s face fell even further and Dean had to bite his lip to not start laughing. It was all so obvious now. “How much do I owe you?”

“A phone call,” Dean replied.

“What?” Castiel blinked at him owlishly.

“Listen, Cas. I didn’t give you my private number so you’d call if your car breaks down. I gave you my number so you would call me. Period. And I recommended the Roadhouse hoping to see you there. So that would be a good place to invite me for our first date.” Dean too a deep breath, happy that he was able to get it all out there. Now the ball was fully in Castiel’s corner. And he would not be able to miss it again, like he apparently did the last few times.

“I went to the Roadhouse,” Castiel replied silently. “You weren’t there.”

“What?” Dean gaped. This was not the reply he expected. 

“I went the day after you told me. And I sat there at a table, alone, and you didn’t come. And I felt really stupid, so I left.” Castiel was looking down at his feet.

“Oh.” Dean felt bad for having missed Cas, but he didn’t go to the bar every night. And yeah, he could see why this had been a bad plan. “And you didn’t call…?”

“I didn’t know it was your private cell. I thought it was a business phone. And I thought about calling you this morning, but then I realized that I could just use the passenger side door and then it was too late for me to go back and collect more twigs for the second door and…” Castiel stopped, eyes wide. “Uhm, uh, I mean… Shit.”

Dean laughed. He couldn’t help it. Castiel was too adorable. “I’m not sure if I should be flattered you intentionally broke your car for me or mad at you for disrespecting your car like that.”

“Uhm, flattered? I hope?” Castiel suggested.

Dean winked at him. “You better leave for today, before I change my mind.” He picked up the vacuum cleaner, ready to head back inside. He shouldn’t reward Castiel too much before he kept this up. “And don’t forget to make use of my phone number,” Dean yelled over his shoulder as he left Castiel standing there with his once again fixed car.

 

Six

Dean’s cell phone started ringing five minutes to seven the next day, just as he was about to close up. It was an unknown number, but instead of his usual wariness, this time his heart fluttered in hope. “Yeah?”

“Hello, uh, Dean?” A hesitant voice was on the other end.

“Cas?” Dean smiled. “What’s up?”

“My cassette tape is stuck and won’t come out. Do you think you can come fix it?” Castiel asked.

“No,” Dean replied, letting him stew for a moment. “Where are you?”

“Parked outside the roadhouse. Please, Dean. I don’t think I can drive without music,” Castiel pleaded.

Dean hummed. “Guess it would be pretty irresponsible of me to risk you getting into an accident because you’re not thinking clearly because you can’t figure out how to turn on your radio.”

“Yes,” Castiel insisted. “I really can’t drive like this. Come save me, Dean? I’ll buy you a burger.”

“Ah, you said the magic word,” Dean chuckled, already shrugging out of his overall.

“Please?” Castiel repeated.

“Burger.” Dean grinned. “Go ahead and grab us a booth and order me a bacon cheeseburger and a beer. I’ll be there in fifteen.”

“And then you’ll fix my car?” Castiel asked, but Dean could hear the smile in his voice.

“Alright, if it’s really stuck, I’ll bring my screwdriver,” Dean relented. “Is it stuck, though? Or would it come out if I just hit eject?”

“Maybe?” Castiel replied hesitantly. “Would you still come just for the burger?”

Dean closed his eyes, shaking his head. “Yes, Cas. I’ll come just to see you. Please stop screwing with your car.”

“Ok,” Castiel agreed. “Bacon cheeseburger and a beer?”

“The way to my heart,” Dean replied, glad he was alone in the shop right now. He’d never live it down if Jo got wind of this conversation. “See you soon, Cas.”

“See you in fifteen, Dean.” Castiel ended the call and Dean grabbed his keys, whistling as he got into his Impala. He still wasn’t sure what to think about Castiel purposefully damaging his car just to see him, but then again, it had worked out for the both of them. And he had a very good feeling about their first date. If anything, it would be a great story to rehash at their anniversaries.

Dean startled. He hadn’t thought long-term like that in a long time. But it didn’t feel weird. In fact, it felt pretty damn good. For now though, he was just looking forward to burgers and beer. They’d see where it went from there.


End file.
